Live By the Sword, Die By the Sword
by the sHINjo
Summary: My spiff off the poem "The Highwayman" Rurouni Kenshin style---What would you do given the choice to save the one person you loved by giving your life, or watching your soul mate be bruitally killed, knowing you could have prevented it? *COMPLETE*
1. Past Rememberance

Holding the hilt tightly, Kenshin looked at his reflection from the reverse bladed sword. His eyes were a deep purple, dull without their normal sparkle. "For I am a humble wanderer, that I am... Just a humble wanderer, nothing more." He spoke to himself, as he turned the blade back and forth. Reverse to sharp, reverse to sharp, reverse to sharp. 

Sighing to himself he slowly sheathed the sword, and when the hilt hit the sheath, the small click could be heard. That was when his shadowed features seemed to vanish. Only when the sword was safely tucked within its case did he return to his merry self. Able to forget the deeds of his young past.

"Kenshin?" Sanosuke looked at Kenshin who seemed to be spacing out. "You all right over there?"

"Huh?" Turning to the ex-gangster, he smiled in his normal fashion. "Yes, I'm quite fine. That I am."

Shaking his head, Sanosuke gave Kenshin a slightly concerned glance. "You truely are a mystery, my dear friend. I don't think I'll ever understand you."

Kenshin laughed. "Well maybe that's a good thing, Sano. Perhaps it is."

"YAHIKO!!!!" Kaoru's unmistakable voice boomed out of nowhere, shortly followed by a loud bang and cloud of dust. 

Stumbling out of the dust, Yahiko snickered and hid behind Sanosuke. "You're so ugly, Kaoru! Why not give up the jig now?"

Wooden sword raised high above her head, Kaoru stepped from the mess, annoyed and angry. "How many times must I tell you, that you must treat your teacher with respect???!!!!!"

"You were saying things?" Yahiko teased jeeringly. "I wasn't listening." Sticking his tongue out at Kaoru he smirked, feeling safety behind oh so tall Sanosuke. 

This only caused Kaoru to become more enraged. "OF COURSE I WAS SAYING THINGS YOU LITTLE BRAT! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'LL BE SORRY THAT YOU EVER CALLED ME UGLY!!!!!!" After fumming, she began to step forward towards Yahiko.

Fortunately for Yahiko, Kenshin held Kaoru back. "It is not right to have violence between friends, no it is not..." He sweatdropped as he tried to keep himself from getting pummeled.

After much facefaulting, Kaoru stompped off thoroughly annoyed. Although, she did not walk off without dealing Kenshin an undeserved blow to the head. 


	2. Promises That Must Be Kept

The events of earlier that day had come and gone. The past was behind and the group had moved on. It was late that night and Kenshin was alone, with his reverse bladed sword, thinking.

'_Tonight's the night, Kenshin. You promised to me that one day, we'd fight back in the name of the new world. I know you've given up your ways of being a manslayer, but grant me this one last wish that I might be able to be remembered as a hero. Please, Kenshin.'_

The words spoke themselves. He promised to repent for his deeds, but had he just promised again to go against those words? "Arurisonu...why do you wish to cause more pain? Why must you create a new world when it is slowly forming itself?" He sighed.

There was a knock on the door, and it slid to the side. Sanosuke stuck his head in and peered down at Kenshin who was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside his bed. "Kenshin, I heard what you were saying. Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I knew something was up." he stepped inside and sat beside him. "So, you've supposedly decided to return to a slayer?"

"No!" The answer came suddenly, and in a harsh tone. This surprised Sanosuke, but Kenshin put a hand to his head and sank down with his shoulders. "No...I didn't mean to yell at you Sano...it's just that..."

"It's fine, Kenshin. You don't have to explain to me, I've been in that position before..." Sanosuke's voice trailed off as he remembered his old Captian Zagara and childhood friend.

Kenshin smiled. "Thanks, Sano..."

Standing up again, Sanosuke walked over and slid the door open. "No need to thank me. I won't be around when you hit the news to the others, I've got some business to take care of. Just wanted to tell you." His exit was as quick as his enter, and his footsteps fadded away down the hall. 

Alone again, Kenshin let his head rest against the reverse blade's sheath. "I don't know what to do in this situation, that I do not. I must stay with Miss Kaoru, and protect her, but what of Arurisonu?" Moisture built up in his eyes. If anything, this would be his hardest decision ever...

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Megumi, I think there's something wrong with Kenshin." This was the first time that Kaoru was actually confessing he thoughts on Kenshin to the woman.

"Really? How so?" Megumi being the older of the two, had no problem with hearing about Kenshin. For, many knew that she too had more than just a crush on the wanderer.

Kaoru glared at Megumi, telling her to take this seriously. "He was, just acting weird today. Like...he seemed like he wasn't concentraiting on his work today. He was...different."

"Perhaps Sir Ken is sick. Shall I take a look at him?" Snickering, Megumi raised a brow and eyed Kaoru.

Frowning, Kaoru held back her would be explosion. "That's not what I ment, at all. I mean he seems distant. Like something from his past is trying to drag him back, but it's impossible for him to go back to his old ways."

"Ah, I see. So it's not a matter of bodily harm, more of an emotional problem..." Megumi pondered for a moment. "That might take some thinking."

"Indeed..." Kaoru mumbled as she dressed into her night gown, and laid down in her bed. 

Megumi stepped through the divider and into her own section of the room. She too down dressed and got ready for sleep. '_Poor Sir Ken._' She thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling.


	3. The Wrong Path Taken

With the hour of midnight approaching, Kenshin stood up and stuck his sheathed sword to his belt. His eyes were half shut, and he walked silently from his room.

Just as he exited Kaoru's dojo, he turned and bowed towards it to express his apologies. "I am terribly sorry Miss Kaoru, if this causes you some concern...but I must do this on my own, that I must." And with that he began to walk away. Into the darkness of the empty village.

A figure stepped from the shadows of the dojo and Sanosuke eyed Kenshin. '_What are you up to? You better not be planning on fighting someone on your own, Kenshin." Silently, Sanosuke began to follow Himaru making sure that there was some distance between them but he could still keep an eye on him._

The two left the village and Kenshin began to walk into the forest. Sanosuke was completely baffled as to why he might head there until he heard the crackling of burning wood and the light of a small fire.

A woman with jet black hair that reached her shoulderblades, black eyes, and a smile upon he face looked at Kenshin. "It's good to see you decided to come, Himaru." She cocked her head to the side and blinked.

Kenshin smiled back. "You know it's always hard for me to refuse an old friend's offer, Arurisonu."

Gasping quietly to himself, Sanosuke sunk behind a tree and remained there listening.

"It doesn't sound like you're siding with me, Himaru Kenshin." She rubbed a rag up and down the blade of the decortive sword she held within her hands. "So, why _did_ you come?"

"I came because I wanted to convince you. There's no point in starting a new war all over again, this old era's almost gone, just give it some time and we'l---"

"Kenshin, I have waited." Placing the sword upon the ground beside her, Arurisonu stood up. She took hold of the sleeve of the custom made akido and pulled it back to reveal a large pattern of purple bruises, scars, and scabs.   
  


Seeing this surprised Kenshin, and he was forced to gasp at the horrid sight.

  
"This is what I've had to go through with waiting. No one cares for us anymore, we're like dirt underneath the stomping feet." She let go of the sleeve and let it fall, once again covering her wounds.

Now that she was in front of the fire, Kenshin could clearly see that she also had a black eye. "Arurisonu...you don't need to do this to yourself. Keep this up, and you'll get yourself killed!"

"That's why I asked you to come here. If I had your help, then I know I couldn't fail."

Sanosuke's eyes grew wide when he heard what the girl was requesting Kenshin do.Would he do it? No...the Kenshin he knew wouldn't...

Pausing for a moment, Kenshin sighed and his shoulders sank. "Alright...I'll help you."

Eyes bulging, Sanoske could not believe his ears. Before he knew what he was doing, he could hear the words slipping from his mouth. "Kenshin?!" 


	4. Friend From Foe

Back at Kaoru's, Yahiko sat up in bed and stretched with a yawn. "Wonder if Kenshin and Sanosuke are still up..." The young boy thought aloud to himself. Yawning again, he stood up and began to quietly walk around the dojo.

Looking into Kenshin's room, all Yahiko found was...nothing really. "What? Kenshin?" He thought, maybe Kenshin was with Sanosuke, so he checked Sano's room, but low and behold again, no one. This began to worry Yahiko, and he ran to Kaoru and Megumi's split room to make sure they hadn't disappeared as well.

"Phew, Kaoru and Megumi are still here." Yahiko closed the door again, and slumped back to his room where he sat upon his bed. "But what happened to Kenshin and Sanosuke?"

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Arurisonu had immediately grabbed her sword and had it pointed outwards. "Come on out you spy!"

Stepping from behind the tree, hands raised in the air Sanosuke looked past the woman and straight at Kenshin. His expression was not stern, just more of a disappointed look.

"Sanosuke..." His eyes grew wide as Sano's had just a minute ago, and his mouth hung open at an angle.

"You know this man, Himura?" Arurisonu glared at Sanosuke with a narrowed eye.

"Yes, he does, and I'd appreciate it if you weren't pointing that sword in my face." Sanosuke pushed the blade away with a finger and glares at Arurisonu.

"Kenshin."  
  
"He's just a friend, Arurisonu."

"Didn't mean to eavesdrop on you but, I can't allow you to mislead Kenshin to his own demise for the good of your own judgement." Sanosuke continued to glare down upon the woman. "It's not like Kenshin's some dog you can order around."

"I didn't." Arurisonu continued calmnly, "I merely suggested that I needed his help, and he willingly accepted upon his own time."

"Sano, I did agree."

"But Kenshin, you can't do much to anything. You swore never to kill again, you are repenting for your earlier deeds!" Sanosuke stared into Kenshin's eyes trying to get the message through to his friend. 

"Look, Sano, just head back home and tell the others not to worry about me. Should something go wrong, I need you to take care of Kaoru. do you understand me?"

"Should something go wrong?! What the hell are you talking about, Kenshin?!"

"Do it, Sanosuke." Kenshin no longer was looking his friend in the eyes, instead his head was bowed and his eyes glued to the ground. His tone was harsh, and unlike himself. Realizing that had been the second time he had raised his voice in front of Sanosuke, Kenshin softened. "Please, Sanosuke. Just go."


	5. Do Times Change?

Sanosuke was about to protest, but the shadows highlighting Kenshin's face, along with the depressing look locked deeply within his eyes stopped him dead within his tracks. It was the same look Kenshin had given him the night they had fought for the second time. When he had been the one betraying the rest of the group. But now...the roles had been switched.

Solemnly, he walked away, regrettably leaving Kenshin with Arurisonu. "I don't know what you're planning on doing, Kenshin. But promise me you won't do anything _Kaoru might find inconsiderate."_

At the mention of Kaoru, Kenshin's heart sank.

Arurisonu looked from the retreating figure of Sanosuke to Kenshin. She frowned and jerked him back into reality. "Himaru, who is this girl of whom the man spoke of?"

"The one for whom my heart has fallen for, and the reason I begin to question my allegiance to you." The ex-manslayer continued to stare blankly at the trees. "Forgive me for being blunt, but times have changed, that they have."

"Times _have_ changed, and I intend on putting them back to their original position." She turned away from Kenshin for as long as she had known him, even during his man slaying years, she had always cared from him in that extra way. 

"I don't have time to waste on your deciding..."Bending down she picked up her sword's sheath and tucked it with her belt. "If you choose to side with me, my actions start tonight. If not, I respect your wishes, but I do wish that you would aid me this last time."

 She walked away, out of the forest, her sword hilt hitting her side as she left. The burning embers of the once dancing fire flashed her form until it was enclosed in the darkness.

Kenshin was left alone. His heart and thoughts were like the embers, unsure of whether to keep burning or just give up and die out. After what seemed ages, or actually twenty minutes, Kenshin rose to his feet a new ambition burning within his heart. He pulled his sword from its sheath and turned it to the reverse side. 

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"I can't believe you're actually doing this, Kenshin!" Sanosuke ran through the village. Speeding his pace, he tried to get to Kaoru's so he could tell her what was going on. "Don't do anything stupid before I get there..." 

As Sanosuke rounded a corner and Kaoru's dojo was in clear view, Yahiko waved anxiously. "Sano! What were you doing?! And where's Kenshin?"

"Yahiko! Get Kaoru and Megumi, I'll explain when everyone's here."

Nodding, Yahiko sunk back inside of the dojo and ran straight to where Kaoru and Megumi's split room was. He knocked upon the wood pane and called inside. "Kaoru! Megumi! You two better get out here, and now!"

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Ugh!" The guard flexed in pain, as a sword blade impaled his chest. His head bowed and he fell over silently at death's door. 

Arurisonu removed her blade and wiped it clean upon the guard's shirt. She sneered, and stared at the gun locked beneath his arm. Continuing down the street, she began to execute the first step of her plan in creating a new age. 

"If I were you, Arurisonu, I wouldn't do that." A voice broke her focus, and the dark was no longer silent.

"Stay out of this, Dogan." She sneered without turning around to face the figure.

"And miss out on the chance to not only kill you but also the great Battousai? What kind of a fool do you think I am?"

"A terribly large one." Arurisonu mumbled beneath her breath.

Raising his riffle so that it was beneath Arurisonu's neck, Dogan smirked. "You were saying something?" 


	6. Blinded By Rage

It was quite easy to follow Arurisonu's trail for Kenshin merely had to follow the bloody footsteps. His eyes swept over them and he frowned, with a deep emotional pain within his heart. How could one so cruelly kill others without feeling remorse of any sort?

Turning a corner he found a guard, he was terribly wounded but Arurisonu was nowhere in sight. He ran to the guard's side and supported the man showing his sympathy.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

Puffing, the man was barely able to speak and he clutched to Kenshin's shoulder tightly. 

"What happened to you?" Kenshin stared at the amount of blood rolling carelessly down from the man's wound and he knew the guard did not have much time left to live. His eyes quivered with sadness, as he stared at the dying man. 

"It...It was...a man...he...took...another...!" Gasping in a deep breath, he inhaled sharply as a pain shot through his spine. "Took...her to...the forest..." The grasp upon Kenshin's shoulder loosened, and the man fell limply into Kenshin's arms.

Holding the man with suppressed emotions, Kenshin let him down and looked at the blood upon his hands. "How can one so selfishly take someone's child away? How can someone play the role of the Gods, and smite others? How can they?!"

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Rubbing their eyes and yawning, Megumi and Kaoru sleepily came outside with Yahiko and met Sanosuke.

"This better not be some stupid trick, Yahiko..." Kaoru grumbled as she yawned again, pulling her night akido closer to her. "Or else, I'll see that you have extra chores to do tomorrow..."

"Chores later! Sano's got something to say!" Yahiko was at the point of exploding.

Everyone turned to Sanosuke, although...their greatest fears were proven to be close.

Sanosuke was not his normal self. He was quivering from head to toe, and as he told them of what was going on, his speech was stammered. 

"K-K-Kenshin.... he's...o-o-off...to-to... fight again..."

"What?!"

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Heh, you're not so tough when your sword is out of reach." Dogan jeered as he stared down at Arurisonu. Her hands were tied tight with rope and positioned behind her back, a riffle resting against her chest so that if she were to move, it would fire.

"You're so foolish. Do you actually think, Himura will come just to save me? He has better ways of spending his time, Dogan." Arurisonu did not care if her life ended. She never cherished anything except her times with Kenshin. Those moments were special and she intended on keeping them alive, if not reviving them.

"Oh, he'll come. Knowing him." 

"Indeed. It seems that you have miscalculated my timing, that you have." Kenshin's form suddenly appeared behind Dogan a good ten yards away. His eyes flashed dangerously and his sword was sheathed at his side.

Dogan turned his head to the side and caught site of the ex-manslayer. "Ah, good to see you Kenshin. Nothing like a gathering of old pals, neh?" He smirked and with his own sheathed sword, he motioned to Arurisonu.

She jerked her neck but prevented herself from moving the rest of her body. "Himaru, get away from here! You'll only get yourself killed! My life has no point, you have friends that care for you!" Arurisonu strained to convince him to get away. But, she too, knew him and knew very well that he would not just walk away.

"No, Miss Arurisonu. Do you truly believe, that if you died, no one would care? I would care, that I would..." Kenshin took a small step forward but was stopped as Dogan sunk to Arurisonu's side. 

"Take one more step, Battousai, and I'll blow her head off."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Kenshin!! Kenshin!!" Lead by Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Megumi ran through the streets looking for Kenshin. According to Sanosuke's information, he was going to fight with an old friend and that could only mean trouble.

Turning a corner, the group found Kenshin standing in front of another two figures. Kaoru almost ran to Kenshin's side but Sanosuke held her back. 

"Let me go, Sanosuke!"

"Shhh, keep quiet." 

While the two faced off, Arurisonu rubbed furiously at the ropes that held her wrists tight. She felt one snap and then another, she was almost free.

Dogan stood up and walked toward Kenshin his hilt tapping his side. "What are you going to do, Kenshin. Give yourself up, watch me blow your old friend's head off, or..." His eyes darted to behind Kenshin where Sanosuke, Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko stood. "watch me destroy your current friends."

Kenshin spun around in surprise and found the others standing there. "No..." He mumbled to himself...now there was twice as much on the line, should he fail.


	7. Death For Love

Arurisonu's eyes suddenly held a blankness to them. She stared at Kenshin's friends, the peril they had been backed into, the positions in which everyone stood. It was all her fault. Her fault, just because she wanted to create a new era. She had brung Kenshin into this, but now, she was about to get him out.  
  
The ropes binding her hands snaped as they broke apart.  
  
"It's your choice, Battousai." Dogan smirked evily, his lips curled at the corners. "Either your friends, or Arurisonu, which is to die first?"  
  
Kenshin was glaring at Dogan, the anger in his heart growing. His hand clenched the handle of the reverse bladed sword, until he let it drop from his grip allowing it to clash to the ground with a dead thud. He took a small step forward, never taking his eyes off of Dogan.  
  
"You shall hurt neither of them, for you share no quarrel with them. That you do not. If you wish to spill blood this night, it will be my blood."  
  
It was quiet, and Dogan's expression grew even more hideous. Both Dogan and Kenshin shared glares until the silence was shattered by a riffle being shot.  
  
Form quavering for a moment, Dogan spun around in disgust to look from Arurisonu to the large, bloody hole in the middle of his stomach. "...You...!" His eye twitched as he looked at the old swordswoman. "Foolish...woman..." With his legs buckling beneath him, Dogan fell to the cold cobblestone. Dead as a dog.  
  
Sinking to the ground as well, Arurisonu let the riffle fall. From its position, in order to shoot Dogan, she had to shoot herself, as well.  
  
"Arurisonu!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin's eyes grew wide with horror as he saw the blood trickling down her right abdomen. Running to her side, he held her hand tightly and stared into her almost empty eyes, his own full of tears.  
  
"Please, do not die! You must not! Hold on, that you must! My friends will help you as will I, but you must not die...!" Kenshin looked to Megumi who rushed past the others holding to the folds of her kimono.  
  
Looking up at Kenshin with almost shut eyes, Arurisonu smiled weakly. "Heh...Himura... Just like the old days...willing to give...everything for you..." She sighs, and looks to the others; his friends. "I'm...I'm glad for you...glad you found people for whom you care about, as do they to you..." Wincing with the pain, she pushed Megumi away with a slow shake of her hand.  
  
Again, she looked to Kenshin. "I was foolish...wanting to start a new era and all... I am glad...I was able to see you once more..." She blinked and smiled at her old friend.  
  
"..." Kenshin was at a loss of words, all he could do was hold Arurisonu's hand and watch her die. People were leaving his life again, and that gave him a sense of false security. A sense that he was no longer safe, and that his years of being a wanderer were over. He would once again become a man- slayer, and...nothing would be able to stop him this time...not even death...nothi---  
  
"Himura...don't ever change. Ever..." With her last words, Arurisonu's took her last breath, and her eyes closed forever. Slowly, her limp hand slipped from Kenshin's grip, and she was lost from him. Forever.  
  
Tears fell from Kenshin's eyes. No, he couldn't change. Not now, he had too much in his life. He had fought to obtain what he had now, and was not about to throw it away. Not for revenge. Not for love. Not for anything.  
  
"Kenshin...?" Kaoru's voice rose from the darkness, and she took a small step forward.  
  
Wiping away the tears, Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru, the sadness gone; replaced by an artificial smile. "Kaoru..."  
  
Her own eyes filling with tears, Kaoru ran and sank beside Kenshin's side, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Kenshin! I'm sorry..."  
  
******  
  
The wind was a torrent of darkness upon the gusty trees, The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas, The road was a ribbon of moonlight looping the purple moor, And the highwayman came riding-- Riding--riding-- The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn door.  
  
He'd a French cocked hat on his forehead, and a bunch of lace at his chin; He'd a coat of the claret velvet, and breeches of fine doe-skin. They fitted with never a wrinkle; his boots were up to his thigh! And he rode with a jeweled twinkle-- His rapier hilt a-twinkle-- His pistol butts a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky.  
  
Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard, He tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred, He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there But the landlord's black-eyed daughter-- Bess, the landlord's daughter-- Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.  
  
Dark in the dark old inn-yard a stable-wicket creaked Where Tim, the ostler listened--his face was white and peaked-- His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like mouldy hay, But he loved the landlord's daughter-- The landlord's black-eyed daughter; Dumb as a dog he listened, and he heard the robber say:  
  
"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart; I'm after a prize tonight, But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light. Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day, Then look for me by moonlight, Watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."  
  
He stood upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand, But she loosened her hair in the casement! His face burnt like a brand As the sweet black waves of perfume came tumbling o'er his breast, Then he kissed its waves in the moonlight (O sweet black waves in the moonlight!), And he tugged at his reins in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west.  
  
He did not come in the dawning; he did not come at noon. And out of the tawny sunset, before the rise of the moon, When the road was a gypsy's ribbon over the purple moor, The redcoat troops came marching-- Marching--marching-- King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door.  
  
They said no word to the landlord; they drank his ale instead, But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed. Two of them knelt at her casement, with muskets by their side; There was Death at every window, And Hell at one dark window, For Bess could see, through her casement, the road that he would ride.  
  
They had bound her up at attention, with many a sniggering jest! They had tied a rifle beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast! "Now keep good watch!" and they kissed her. She heard the dead man say, "Look for me by moonlight, Watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though Hell should bar the way."  
  
She twisted her hands behind her, but all the knots held good! She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood! They stretched and strained in the darkness,  
and the hours crawled by like years, Till, on the stroke of midnight, Cold on the stroke of midnight, The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers!  
  
The tip of one finger touched it, she strove no more for the rest; Up, she stood up at attention, with the barrel beneath her breast. She would not risk their hearing, she would not strive again, For the road lay bare in the moonlight, Blank and bare in the moonlight, And the blood in her veins, in the moonlight, throbbed to her love's refrain.  
  
Tlot tlot, tlot tlot! Had they heard it? The horse-hooves, ringing clear; Tlot tlot, tlot tlot, in the distance! Were they deaf that they did not hear? Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill, The highwayman came riding-- Riding--riding-- The redcoats looked to their priming! She stood up straight and still.  
  
Tlot tlot, in the frosty silence! Tlot tlot, in the echoing night! Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light! Her eyes grew wide for a moment, she drew one last deep breath, Then her finger moved in the moonlight-- Her musket shattered the moonlight-- Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him--with her death.  
  
He turned, he spurred to the West; he did not know who stood Bowed, with her head o'er the casement, drenched in her own red blood! Not till the dawn did he hear it, and his face grew grey to hear How Bess, the landlord's daughter, The landlord's black-eyed daughter, Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there.  
  
Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky, With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high! Blood-red were his spurs in the golden noon, wine-red was his velvet coat When they shot him down in the highway, Down like a dog in the highway, And he lay in his blood in the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat.  
  
And still on a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees, When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas, When the road is a gypsy's ribbon looping the purple moor, The highwayman comes riding-- Riding--riding-- The highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door.  
  
Over the cobbles he clatters and clangs in the dark inn-yard, He taps with his whip on the shutters, but all is locked and barred, He whistles a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there But the landlord's black-eyed daughter-- Bess, the landlord's daughter-- Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.  
  
-- Alfred Noyes 


End file.
